True Blood
by Karista N
Summary: When Zechs decides to come clean about his true identity, it may be too much for his lover, Treize, to handle. His offer is simple, but can a mere mortal accept a vampire's gift? 6x13 yaoi hints, one-shot for now.


Notes: I actually wrote this for a short story contest in my English 2 class. Just changed the names to spare the confusion. She didn't enter it in the contest, though. Homophobic people annoy me.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
True Blood  
  
Original title: Bloodlust & Bondage  
  
  
  
I stood on the balcony in the dead of night, looking out onto the fog-covered hills. The damp night air stirred my jet-black hair slightly as I waited for my lover to make his appearance. Suddenly, soft footsteps alerted me to the terrace door where Treize made his appearance. "You called, love?" he purred as he wrapped his arms about my waist. Normally, I would have responded to this sort of contact with some encouraging actions of my own, but tonight was an exception. Tonight was the night I'd lay my cards on the table.  
  
"I have to talk to you," I said, pulling away and leaning against the railing. The cold steel dug into my back, but it didn't matter much to me since my mind was focused on him. How would he accept that his seemingly youthful object of attraction was really a 732-year old vampire? "There are things you don't know about me, Treize...things that may seem strange and ethereal...maybe even frighten you. But let me remind you that I love you and would do nothing to bring you any harm." Of course, my words were spoken with the greatest of sincerity. It was I who had saved him from certain death that fateful night at the bridge. After teaching him that life was worth living, I brought him back to my estate, thinking of keeping him as a mere pet. But he grew into a friend and companion, and later that year, a lover. I carefully showed him the world of physical love and he trusted me with everything. Now, I was about to possibly do something that could damage him far worse than any superficial wound could. "Treize, I'm not what I appear to be. You believe I'm only 23, correct? Well, that assumption is off by about...700 years, give or take a few." He looked at me puzzled for a second before breaking out in peals of laughter, "Zechs, you jest. Both you and I know no man can live to be past a hundred or so. Seven hundred years...your humor is such a delight to me." I stared at him blankly, my first fear had come true in the fact that he wouldn't take me seriously. The time had come for me to force him to believe, although I regretted it deeply.  
  
Stepping further out onto the balcony, my body came into the moonlight and I underwent my transformation. My already stately six-feet-two inches increased to a height of six-foot-five. The short black hair atop my head grew long, past my waist, and turned as silver as the moonlight that affected it. My once hazel eyes were soon a pure ice blue, cold and emotional at the same time. All in all, I was striking to behold with flawless pale skin accented by the dark, gothic clothing that was common of the 1600's era. But one look into my eyes showed that the fire of hell burned within the black pupils. I was a child of the underworld, albeit a gentle and caring one that would prefer a quiet night at home to dancing like a madman among tombstones waiting to suck souls from the newly departed. I finished the change and turned to face him, tugging the too-short cuffs of my jacket down in embarrassment. His eyes were wide with that disbelieving shock common only to my victims. True, I had bitten him once...the night we met. But rather than take his life from him, I decided such a pretty thing could not go to waste and only took what I needed.  
  
"What...what is this, Zechs?" he stammered, looking me over with skeptical and frightened eyes. I heaved a slight sigh and resumed my place against the railing, no longer feeling the coldness of the metal. "This...is me. My name is really Millard Peacecraft and this is my true form. I was forever preserved in this state over 700 years ago when I was bitten by my father, a former lover." He looked at me strangely until I clarified myself, "My father meaning the man who turned me into a vampire. I don't remember my birth father." He fell back against the glass doors, holding his temples and shaking his head. "I don't believe this...not a word. Vampires don't exist and they especially don't come in a form such as yours!" he yelled, ruffling his hair in frustration. "No, it's true. The night we met...you think I found you passed out from too much wine at the tavern. Rather, you had fainted from loss of blood. You were to be one of my victims, but I spared you. Treize, you were the first mortal I've come to love this much in a long time."  
  
We stood there in silence for what seemed like only a few seconds from my twisted sense of time, but was more likely a few minutes. Finally, I made myself commit to the second part of my agenda. "Treize, I tell you these things because I need to give you an option." He looked up at me, eyes welled up with tears, "What? To let you kill me? Or to be thrown back to the streets? Then kill me...if it'll satisfy your sick bloodlust, just do it." I shook my head, taken back by the spiteful words coming from my love. "No...I told you from the beginning that I'm causing you no harm. What I'm offering to you...is eternity. Treize, I love you so...and while I age no longer, you can still grow old. Not to say that I will love you any less when you are old and feeble, but I'd much rather preserve you as you are now...and I want to know if you feel the same about yourself." I paused to let him consider my offer and wondered whether I should continue with the pros and cons of eternal life. I had seen the rise and fall of civilizations, the formation of languages, and the wars that felled the greatest of empires. I had many a lover, both man and woman, but had never found one that filled my soul so completely.  
  
"Treize, I offer you eternity in all its glory. You'll watch humanity rise and fall while you grow not a day older. But there will be times when you wish you could just end it all and stop your existence. But let me assure you, if you take this path, I will be there by your side to help you through the good times and the bad. I love you, Treize, and that is why I am offering this to you and you alone." He looked up at me, almost defiantly, as he answered, "No. Zechs, I will not become one of your brethren. I was born a mortal human and I will die one. True, I will die long before you will ever come to consider it. But my life will be filled with precious years of memories and experience, while yours will be less fulfilled." My mouth gaped open in disbelief as I listened. How could anyone reject a chance to live forever? Was that such a burden to watch others grow old and die while you remain youthful?  
  
"Love, is your life here that dissatisfied? What is it about living with me that troubles you? Tell me, and I will fix it. I want for us to be together, forever. Not just the mortal forever, eternally bound by blood. You can become one of us...all the benefits and none of those sunlight and silver superstitions." He shook his head, "It's not that my life here is bad by any means. You've always been a caring lover and a great companion. But I always knew you thought of yourself as more than me...and even if I became a vampire such as you, would things change? You'd still be my elder by 700-some years...I would be nothing more than a mere newborn compared to you." I was appalled by his words and stepped forward, "How dare you accuse me like that! I have treated you as no less than an equal, sometimes more! I give into your every whim and fancy, taking you to exotic places and letting you share this estate with me. I gave you my heart, and a chance at immortality, and you repay me by attacking my lifestyle?"  
  
He cowered slightly toward the door, obviously realizing that he was on the weaker team of the argument, "I must attack your ways...for it's not right to take the blood of innocent victims. Giving into carnal cravings like that...it just isn't right!" I smirked slightly, "Ah, and who gives into his carnal cravings more between us, hm?" I questioned, trying to lighten the situation. He blushed slightly, such a pretty shade of crimson, the blood pooling beneath his smooth cheeks...I could almost taste it. "Bloodlust...it's wrong...I won't be a part of it, Zechs. You...Millard...Zechs...whoever you are...are nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster! How many of the innocent have you taken? How many lives have you ruined by loving them to the point of lust...not the physical kind, but your lust for blood?" This time, I almost struck him. Saying such things about my ways! I had no choice but to crave blood, it was the way of all my ancestors and it would be our way for eternity.  
  
I turned from him, looking back out onto the foggy hills, "Fine, if you do not want a piece of immortality, then I suppose I have nothing much else to say to you." He opened the terrace door and set one foot inside, "Zechs, you never will understand..." With that, he walked inside and shut the door quietly. I didn't hear the bang I was expecting until seconds later when he had found his revolver. I turned expecting to see the door slammed shut, but found the sound had come from the pistol, still smoking, in Treize's cold, dead hand. His blood, that wonderful crimson liquid that had attracted me to him in the first place, was now pooling around his beautiful face and matting his ginger-colored hair. I stared in horror as his last words began to make sense. No, I never would understand mortality...for it had been so long since I had a feeling of it. But at that very moment, I wished for that more than anything. That gun could do me no harm. The wound would heal within seconds and I could go on living as I had before. I envied Treize at the moment, being able to take away his pain in a mere second. I, on the other hand, must live now with another lost lover and another lost chance at eternal love.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ah, one day I wish to flesh this WAY out...turn it into a good lemon. Get Duo, Heero, and Wufei in there...multi chapter...the works. Some day...some day... 


End file.
